The Explosion
by addisonp7
Summary: As Amanda and Finn sit on a date Spaceship Earth blows up, with Charlene inside. Someone is a traitor, and things change for the Kingdom Keepers. Will Charlene live? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters, the disney parks,disney rides, or the main storyline. This is a love story between Finn and Charlene (starts with Finn/Amanda). I hope you enjoy! Feel free to review by clicking review at the bottom of the page!**

_**Narrarator's POV**_

Thunder shook the park as a loud boom went off. Finn's heart stopped as he knew Charlene was in there. He ran in the direction of _Spaceship Earth_, as that was the place of the explosion. If he wouldn't have been flirting with Amanda he would've been able to keep her safe. She volunteered to go, as Finn wasn't paying attention. Amanda said something about "their little surprise", when they were holding hands. "Amanda?" Finn questioned."Was this the little surprise?". She sighed,"Of course, silly". "We had to get her out of the way so we could terminate the others easily. She was the only one who could save the other three." "Save them from what?" he screamed. "We were going to end the Kingdom Keepers and recruit you." she said. "Who is this "we" that you speak of?" he questoned. "The Overtakers." she said flatly and reached for Finn's hands. " This can be the beginning of us Finn. We can be free of them." "I don't want to be free of them. They're my friends. I want to be free of you. You betrayed me." He dropped her hands and walked away. She grabbed his shoulder. "Don't touch me!" he fumed. "You killed her. Then you're gonna kill the others. We are done!".


	2. Chapter 2

_**Narrarators POV**_

Finn ran as fast as he could towards Charlene. Thoughts ran through his mind and he had to save her. He spent all of his time with Amanda and Charlene always saw him as more than a friend. Along the way he spotted the others. " Guys!" he shouted. "We have to hurry. She is in there dying." Maybeck sighed." Thanks for the update," he said. "Charlene is good as dead. We know Amanda is behind it. They say she has a very slim chance of surviving. If you're interested they said we could go see her in 2 hours to find out." It was the longest 2 hours but they headed to the hospital and checked in. Willa cried as they walked to her room. "Where is she?" questioned Philby. A nice nurse pointed into the room where Charlene layed on life support. Finn walked up, kneeled down, and grabbed her hand. "Please don't leave us," he cried. "It won't be the same without you." Machines started beeping and the doctors ran in. Finn flew back into a seat and let the doctors do tests. After about 30 minutes of waiting the nurse informed her parents and the kids that Charlene had passed. Everyone began crying, and Finn walked towards her bed. "I'll never forget you," he said and placed a kiss on her cheek. He walked home in silence and reached his house. On his silent walk he realized that nothing would ever be the same.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Narrarator's POV**_

Finn stayed up half of the night, unable to sleep because of thoughts. How could life go on without her? If he would've fallen for her and not Amanda, things would be better. The Kingdom Keepers surely can't go on without her can they? After hours of guilt, he finally dozed to sleep. He was awoken by a call from Maybeck. "Hello," he groaned. "What's up with you?" "They want you at the hospital as soon as possible." siad Maybeck. Finn hung up, threw on clothes, finger combed his hair, and drove to the hospital. He ran to the room from yesterday to find Maybeck, Willa, and three doctors. "Is something wrong?" questioned Finn. "Quite the oppposite," replied one of the doctors."We preformed a surgery on her and we would like to inform you that she is alive. She is in a medical coma for the next 5 minutes, as we started it close to 6 hours ago. For now, you three should go to the cafe and get her favorite snacks." Finn ran out of the room and grabbed Willa and Maybeck's hands. Steering them to the cafe he smiled," I can't believe it! We'll get everything she wants. Anything, on me." Both friends smiled and started grabbing food. From barbecue chips, to gummi worms, and . Finn payed and they took their 3 bags, to find Charlene awake. Finn dropped the bags and ran towards her. He reached for a hug and kissed her on the cheek. "Huh," she shrugged. "Figured you would bring Amanda and kiss her." "About that," Finn groaned as he sat down. "She was actually working with the Overtakers and planned the explosion." Charlene gasped, and turned fuming red. "We trusted her. Not to mention your world pretty much revolved around her. You already bought her a prom dress and that's not for two months. What did you do?" she questioned. "I cut things off. Said that I would rather lose her a million times rather than lose any of you." Charlene smiled,"Even me?" she laughed. She then placed a kiss on Finn's cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Narrarator's POV: 3 DAYS LATER**_

Charlene laughed as Finn pushed her wheelchair across the 5th floor hallway. He was taking her to lunch at the restaurant, as the doctors had approved. "Well Charlie guess what?" Finn smiled. "This is your last hospital meal before you can go home." Charlene cheered and then paused. "How does it feel to be single?" Charlene grinned. "I'm not single." he said. "Oh, right." said Charlene "Did I miss something?" "Well I just thought," replied Finn. Charlene frowned. "Look I just don't know. It's just too soon. Your last relationship landed me in the hospital near death." Finn hung his head low as they ordered and ate. He loaded her and her wheelchair into his car and they rode to Charlene's house. Neither of them spoke for a while until Charlene decided to talk. "Look," she said. "I know you're upset with me, but think about it. The second Amanda betrays us, and I take the downfall, you try to make it up to me. I liked you for a long time, and now, you're ready to date. I don't know if I can be with someone like that." "But it's not like that. My feelings for you were hidden from myself. Amanda was blocking them." Finn argued. Charlene shook her head "Proves that all you thought of was Amanda. Amanda was the only one you cared about. If she didn't betray you, she would be in the car with you right now where I am sitting." Finn frowned and the rest of the drive was silent.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Narrarator's POV**_

As they pulled into her driveway, Charlene spoke. "Well," she said. "Thanks for bringing me home. Cross over tonight at 9?" Finn smiled. "Sure," he said. "I just thou-" he was cut off my Charlene kissing him. Finn felt all the air rush out of him, and kissed her back. When they pulled apart, Charlene blushed. "Looks like your not single anymore," she laughed. "I thought about it, and maybe I should give you a chance. As soon as you heard the explosion you came to find me. I know you have my back." "Always," he said as he grabbed her hand, and laced their fingers together."See you at 9," he laughed and placed a kiss on her cheek. She got out of the car and went inside. After greeting her parents and putting the wheelchair in her room, she flopped on her bed and smiled. She grabbed her phone and immediately called Willa. "Hey Charlene what's up?" said Willa. "How does it feel to be home?" "Great!" replied Charlene. "I have exciting news! Guess who's not single anymore?" "Oh my gosh!" Willa shrieked. "Yeah," Charlene sighed. "I wasn't going to, but he was so upset, and I could tell he wasn't making it up." They chatted for a while and then hung up. Charlene washed her face, slipped on her pajamas and waited for dinner. Her mother called her down at 8. Yes, this was late for dinner but that was what she was used to in the hospital. She slowly chewed lasagna and salad, and headed up to her room at 8:45. She unmade her bed and lay there for 10 minutes unable to sleep. At last, her eyes drifted shut.


	6. Author's Note Ch5-6

**Author's Note**

_**Hey guys! It's been almost 2 months since I last uploaded a chapter. I have been jam-packed with activities and school since early January. I will try to be uploading a chapter a week, more than likely on Sunday or Monday. I am trying my hardest between dance, golf, school, friends, and running to be able to sit down and type. It takes me about 20 minutes to write a chapter and 10 additional minutes to edit. It can then take up to 15 minutes to upload. I write about 5 chapters at a time and upload them seperately. I have had a lot of free time today so I will be uploading my next chapter at around 4 PM Central Time Zone. Thanks you **__**SO**__** much for all the support. Please like, share, and review this FanFiction. PLease note that I MIGHT share a new chapter tonight. Please leave comments of what my next story should be about (Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, more Kingdom Keepers, etc.) and leave suggestions of good books to read! Goodbye for now!-Addison**_


	7. Chapter 6

**Quick AN:** so excited to announce I have 265 views on this story! If you read PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! I would love to read and review your stories if you want, just let me know. Alright- lets get to the story!

_**Narrator's POV:**_

As Charlene appeared in the hub, she saw that Maybeck was already there. He rushed towards her and attacked her with a hug. "I'm so glad you're okay Charlene!" he exclaimed. Within minutes Willa, Philby, and Jess had all arrived. "Look," said Jess. "I am so sorry. I had no idea. I tried to find Amanda and she's staying with Maleficent," she choked down her tears. "Look Jess," Charlene said. "This is not your fault at all. It's in the past". They sat in silence, until Finn arrived. Finn walked up and gave Charlene a kiss. "Get a room," groaned Maybeck. "Sorry!" they exclaimed in unison and grabbed hands. "Well," said Finn. "We all have to split into teams. Charlene and I will cover Magic Kingdom and Downtown Disney, Philby and Willa take Epcot and Hollywood Studios, and Maybeck and Jess will search Animal KIngdom and Typhoon Lagoon. Remember, no splitting up!" and with that they headed their seperate ways on yet another long night of searching.

_**Sorry if this is late guys! It was snowy today so the drive home was long. I apologize! Next chapter will be uploaded SATURDAY AT 9 PM CENTRAL TIME**_**(approximately)**_**Have a safe night if the weather is harsh! **__If I have a school day tomorrow I willnpost the next chapter:)-Addison_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Narrator's POV:**_

Maybeck, Jess, Willa, and Philby headed out of the park, and rode the shuttle to their destinations. Charlene and Finn walked arount the castle, with her head on his shoulder. Their plan was tto got to Tomorrowland first, and ride Space Mountain, Buzz Lightyear, and look around in the Monster's Inc. Laughing Room. They headed that way and walked the empty line to Space Mountain. Finn pressed the start button and changed the speed to slow. He jumped in the car and they slowly made their way down. "What if something happens?" asked Charlene. "Well," sighed Finn. "It's happened before. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise". "I know, I trust you," she said and reached back for Finn's hand. After making sure that Space Mountain was clear and safe, they walked towards Buzz Lightyear. When they got to the ride, Charlene rounded the corner and stopped dead in her tracks. She ran back to Finn and screamed at him to go the other way. Right in front of her stood Emperor Zurg and Darth Vader.

**Author's Note :)**

**So as you can probably tell, I had a snow day today. My next chapter will still be posted on SATURDAY AT 9 PM CENTRAL TIME ZONE! I hope everyone has a great week.**___**See you Saturday!**_**-****Addison**


	9. Chapter 8

_**Narrator's POV:**_

As Willa and Philby got off the shuttle, they waved goodbye to Maybeck and Jess. After walking into the park they turned rght and walked into the tower of terror. The video never played and they walked straight through to the elevators. They took the front row incase of an emergency. "Okay," began Philby. "We're gonna have to sit on seperate sides". The ride began and they zoomed forward. It then started climbing up and once it reached the top it dropped down. Philby looked over to talk to Willa but froze in terror. Somehow, someway, the msot terrible thing happened. Out of everything the worst had happened. Willa's seat had come loose and flown up in the air. When the window opened, the chair flew out, with Willa inside of it. Before Philby could think, he heard a crash. He unbuckled his seatbelt in a panic, and jumped out of his seat. Thoughts flew through his head as he slammed his hand down on the emergency stop botton. Flashing lights and a siren erupted from the building as Philby raced down the stairs. When he go to the outside the sight shocked him. He ran as fast as he could.

_**Author's Note**_

**SURPRISE, SURPRISE YOU ALL! I posted early :). Recently I just love to reread and edit these and I can't wait to upload. ONLY ONE MORE TODAY, I PROMISE- **_**Addison**_


End file.
